


What if colors were emotions? Indigo

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Color, Drabble, Emotions, Gen, My fic, Short, Short & Sweet, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: As a challenge for myself I decided to give any color a back story. Each color is a emotion and memory that it reminds me of.





	

Everything is indigo on days like these. When echoing laughter is the first noise of the day. Legs stumble and shuffle into the kitchen, the smell of sizzling bacon and eggs wafts through the air.

"Good morning, sleepy head." a fond smile says. Awake for only a minute a groggy, "M'r'n'," is all that is possible. With the sun beating a cozy warmth through the window, kind words are exchanged past half eaten bites of food.

A patch of wish flowers are visible through the open curtains; along with the giggling children running past. A beep signals that the coffee is done, and soon after the bitter drink brings a wave of calmness.

The meal is finished in a comfortable silence, dishes are washed and put away. The conversation moves to the old yet reliable couch. A joke is told, laughter follows. All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it review or kudos please.


End file.
